


Slow Hands

by bigspicysenpai



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff and Angst, Getting Together, Grad Student Kent, Innuendo, Light Angst, M/M, Meet-Cute, Moving In Together, Physical Therapy, canon-typical alcohol use, way more fluff than angst I promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 16:04:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19360234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigspicysenpai/pseuds/bigspicysenpai
Summary: Kent is in his car hyping himself up to start his first day on the job as an intern for the Providence Falconer's athletic trainer. A position that can make or break the course of the rest of his life and career.  Oh, Jesus... There's a giant knocking on the driver's side window...For the Kent Parson Birthday Bash 2019





	Slow Hands

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MarieVargas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarieVargas/gifts).



> A million thanks to Kirani for their wonderful beta and cheerleading, it wouldn't have been possible without you! 
> 
>  
> 
> Title is from the song of the same name by Niall Horan.
> 
> The long and short of the fic is that Kent is a grad student in a PT program that lands a once in a lifetime internship opportunity with the Falcs. He just has to stay on his best professional behavior and keep the job. (That doesn't happen thanks to a certain someone)
> 
> Potentially upsetting topics in the fic include: Discussion of past injury (Specifically Tater's leg injury from the playoffs in Y3), Homophobia (mostly handled offscreen), and a good bit of goofy innuendo because I'm incapable of not writing dumb jokes into everything. Also Snowy drops a lot of F-bombs but that's just canon. 
> 
> Anyway, thats enough from me, enjoy!

Kent sat in his car. He vibrated with a unique blend of excitement and panic. He had arrived in Providence an hour early for his first day of his work-study. By some miracle, he had landed an amazing internship working under the head trainer for the Falconers. That meant he would be interacting directly with the players themselves. He couldn’t fuck this up. If he did well here, he would get his foot in the door of professional sports medicine. The internship paid just enough that he could afford the gas from Boston to Providence a few times a week and leave some left over. Not to mention if he lost this job he’d fail his class and have to delay his graduation  _ another _ semester. This was a once in a lifetime opportunity.

 

“Don’t fuck it up!” he half yelled into the space of the car. Kent looked to the clock on the dash.  _ 29 minutes.  _ Kent checked his phone too.  _ 29 minutes.  _ He checked to make sure his alarms were still set.  _ 9:15, 9:20: 9:25.   _ There was no way he could be late. He turned up the volume on his music and leaned his seat back. 

 

He was finally starting to relax with his Britney album on when a sharp rap came at his window. Kent nearly jumped out of his skin. A giant of a man was standing there, bending over and looking right at him. He motioned for Kent to open the window. Kent nervously lowered it an inch so he could speak, but not enough that he could reach in.  

 

“You are lost?” the man asked with a thick Eastern European accent. 

 

“Ah— no, I’m supposed to be here,” Kent replied slowly. He noticed the music was still loud, so he lowered the volume.   The man looked at him quizzically. 

 

“This is parking only for employees. I’m never seeing you before here.” Now it made sense. Kent showed the man the temporary badge that Keith emailed to him.

 

“First day. I’m working with Keith. I’m a student” Kent said. The man seemed appeased by Kent’s answer. 

 

“Sorry for mistake you,” he said. “I can show you to trainer room if you want.”

 

“Oh, sure—” Kent gathered his things and stepped out of the car. He made sure it was locked and nothing of value was visible. Providence was safer than New York or Boston, but Kent didn’t want to tempt fate.  “I’ve been to the office once before, when I interviewed, but I’m really shaking in my boots today.” The man looked perplexed again. 

 

“Sorry I’m—” the man muttered something in a low rumbling language. Kent didn’t know enough about languages to place it. He knew it wasn’t French, Spanish or Chinese at least. The man continued. “English is suck in mornings. I am not understanding last part.”

 

“Oh,” Kent said, “I’m nervous to start my new job.” 

 

“Right, Okay. This is normal, no? I remember first coming here too, America is very different from Russia.” That explained the accent. The man gestured towards the giant arena and they began to walk. Kent took note of the guy’s surgical brace and adjusted his pace to match. 

 

“Coming here from Russia must have been a lot harder than coming from New York.”

 

“Yes, but is very worth coming,” the man said nodding at Kent. “America have many good differences also.”  Kent drew up an eyebrow, he wondered what kinds of differences the man meant. 

 

“The name’s Kent by the way,” he said, extending his hand in greeting.

 

“Oh, am forgetting manners, I am Alexei!” the man replied. He shook Kent’s hand vigorously and beamed. His hand was incredibly warm. Alexei’s hand lingered over Kent’s before finally pulling back. Kent tried not to think too much about the contact but Alexei was distractingly attractive. His dark tousled hair, kind eyes, and large frame all fit Kent’s type to a T.

 

They separated slowly and went back to walking. It was slightly awkward after that. Kent wasn’t sure what to say, but Alexei broke the silence again. “Most everyone gets nickname around here. Is very common because of hockey.” 

 

“Oh yeah, I played a little back in middle school, they called me Parse or Parser, because my last name is Parson.” 

 

“You big hockey fan?” Alexei asked. 

 

“I used to love the Isles when I was a kid, but I haven’t paid much attention in a long time.” 

 

“Hm,” Alexei said, as he opened the door to the arena for Kent. “You watch Cup final last year?” 

 

“I didn’t, but I know that the Falcs won and Zimmermann kissed his boyfriend center ice— if that’s what you mean.”  Alexei made eye contact with Kent. His expression changed, indicating how he may react if Kent didn’t answer correctly.

 

“And how you feel about that?” Alexei’s gaze was intense, it was a loaded question, one that Kent had already answered during his interview process. Alexei must not have noticed his pride flag bumper sticker. 

 

“I think it was amazing. He’s brave as hell and I wouldn’t wanna be in his shoes for the aftermath, but as a fellow member of the LGBT community? Couldn’t be prouder to have him in our corner.” Alexei laughed and clapped Kent hard on the shoulder.

 

“Ha! I think we will be good friends Kent Parson,” he rested his hand on Kent’s shoulder. “Please be calling me Tater, is what everyone here do.” 

 

“Ok, Tater,” Kent responded, still unsure what to make of him. “Kent is fine for now, but I won’t object to a nickname if everyone else has one.” 

 

“Yes, Kent, will have to work on that,” he said, still smiling at Kent. “But first I have to hurry to locker room. Trainer’s room is right here, for you.” Tater said, pointing to the door. “Be seeing you!” He parted with a wave and shuffled his way further down the main hall. 

 

Kent watched Tater walk away, jaw on the floor, embarrassed that he hadn’t recognized a player. It was going to be a long first day. 

  
  


_X_

 

About a week later Kent began to feel that he was settling into the job. Keith dismissed the training staff for lunch and Kent was deciding where he was going to eat his sandwich. It was still hot outside even though it was nearing the end of September, so Kent selected a spot off to the side of the room known as “The Nook”. It wouldn’t be an issue just so long as they weren’t recording anything in here for PR.  

 

Right after Kent sat down and opened Instagram, several of the players filed in from the locker room. Events staff had set out a massive spread of food and some of the players grabbed items from the fridge they must have brought from home. Kent tried to slip away back into the trainers’ room so he wouldn’t be in the way, when Tater called from across the room. 

 

“Kent, Come sit!” he said, waving. Kent wasn’t sure what to do. He wasn’t really supposed to pal around with the players too much, or so Keith told him. He didn’t want to get in trouble, but he did want to chat with Alexei again. Besides, they were there to serve the players right? He supposed he would be ok bending the rules since it was break time. Kent pivoted and went to sit with Tater and his teammates. 

 

“Hey, Tater,” Kent said sheepishly. He took the chair that Tater had set aside for him. Kent was sitting between Tater and Zimmermann, with Snow just across the table, more or less wedged in among the stars of last year’s playoffs. Kent could see how someone that was a fan of the team before working here may be tempted to misuse the opportunity. 

 

“So you liking to work here?” Tater asked. 

 

“So far so good. It’s fulfilling my class credit and I’m getting experience working with professional athletes, exactly what I wanted.” 

 

“Wow, and I thought Zimmboni was the master of interview answers,” Snow chirped. Zimmermann chuckled and rolled his eyes.  Snow continued, “You can talk to us kid.”

 

“Well— obviously I’m nervous, yeah?” Kent shrugged, “Working with professional athletes has been a dream of mine for a while now. I can’t afford to mess this chance up. Also, Keith told me not to bug you guys.” 

 

“Kid, once you get some of the PT experience? You’ll be able to go pretty much wherever you want. Keith may be sort of an asshole, but we have one of the best programs in the NHL.” Snow paused for breath, then continued. “You also are fuckin’ amazing at giving massages, must be a natural talent.” 

 

“You already hog one trainer Snowy!” Tater interjected. “ Leave some for rest of team!”

 

“Listen Tater, Kent— was it? Is gonna be my new main masseuse. He’s got magic fuckin’ fingers I tell you.”  

 

“Well, I’m needing many therapy and massage after surgery brace is remove.” Tater said, “I come to you first, okay?” Tater bumped his hand into Kent’s and looked him straight in the eyes. Kent nodded, looking away to cover a light blush and continued to eat. 

 

Kent stayed, mingling with the players until his break was up. “Alright, it’s been fun. Thanks for sharing your space, but I have to go back to work.” When he stood, Alexei stood as well. 

 

“I just remember! I finally got nickname for you,” Alexei said. Kent was shocked that he remembered, Snow and Zimmermann exchanged a look. 

 

“Letting Tater pick your nickname is brave,” said Zimmermann. “I got stuck with Zimmboni.” 

 

“Whatever, Zimmboni, you be liking nickname!” Tater interrupted shoving Zimmermann playfully. “For Kent Parson, I choose special nickname. You tell me that others call you Parser or Parse. That’s too boring. We going to call you Sunshine.”

 

“How the hell did you get sunshine from Kent Parson?” Snowy wondered.

 

“Is because Sun is end of name and sunshine is nickname in American movie you show me. He is play American football. Having blonde hair also. And, and! We have same nickname in Russia, is  _ Solnyshko. _ “ Tater smiled in a way that Kent couldn’t help but smile back. Snow glanced at Tater quizzically and spoke. 

 

“We could go with something more simple, like Kenny or Parse, if you wanted. Sunshine is kinda a mouthful.” Kent looked to Alexei and they made eye contact again. Kent wasn’t sure why he sought his approval, but Alexei looked devastated that Kent would even consider a different nickname. 

 

“Nah, I’m good with Sunshine,” Kent decided. Alexei grinned at his acceptance of the nickname. 

 

“Is good! Nickname should be special to you. Kenny can be anyone, only you are Sunshine.” Snow gave Tater another weird look, an attempt at silent conversation maybe, but Alexei seemed to be solely focused on Kent. Kent could feel himself blushing again.  

 

Kent saw Keith slip back into the trainer’s room, so Kent said his goodbyes and tried to make his way back without being noticed. 

  
  


_X_ 

 

Keith had in fact seen Kent eating with the players and gave him a small lecture about how they were here to work, not annoy the players. Kent had since made some effort to make himself scarce around lunchtime, but Alexei was persistent. He had found Kent and asked him to share lunch 6 times in the last month. Kent did enjoy chatting with the players, they were all a lot closer to his age than the training staff, so they had more in common. 

 

It didn’t seem like Keith was going to gripe at Kent over it. Tater was going out of his way to make sure Keith saw that he was asking Kent to come. Snow and Alexei had both become Kent’s regulars at the massage table. Snow was everyone’s regular, really. The man probably was in the trainer’s room more often than his own home. Alexei, however, was exclusively coming to Kent’s table.  He had a reason, since his leg still needed work before the regular season began. It was just a part of his physical therapy. At least that was how Kent had decided to rationalize it. 

He was back at Kent’s massage table again, getting a full body deep tissue massage. Tater was doing his usual thing at the Kent’s table, recounting his day and his plans while Kent worked. Snowy would occasionally tell him to shut up from across the room.  Kent was almost drowsy from the regularity of their banter. Kent felt himself space out as he started working Tater’s shoulder. 

 

“So they are letting me do bench press now. Am hoping they do let me start leg work soon. I am losing too much mass in legs you see?” Tater said, lifting his good leg off the table and flexing his calves.

 

“Mmhm,” Kent replied lazily. Kent allowed his eyes to drift to Alexei’s thighs. They still looked huge to Kent. Kent had always been rail thin and had trouble keeping on any weight. Kent moved his hands across Alexei’s thighs absentmindedly. He ran a curious finger over the surgery scar.

 

“Whoa.” Alexei’s whole body shivered beneath Kent’s touch.

 

“Shit— sorry, I got distracted. We can work on your thighs next, yeah?” Alexei turned his head from where it was on the massage table and looked back at Kent. 

 

“No, is okay, just unexpected. I think I feel just now. This is what Snowy mean before. He is say that you very good at fingering.” Kent flushed immediately. He turned away and leaned against the wall to cool off. He knew Tater didn’t mean exactly what he said, but still—

 

Snow cut through the moment by laughing ridiculously loudly across the room. 

 

“Now who is ruin ambivalence Snowy?” Tater shouted back.

 

“Fuckin—  _ ambiance _ , Tater,” Snow said, still wheezing. “ Also please Google fingering when you get home. You don’t want to make that mistake again.”

 

“Is not right? Sunshine is give me fingers and it feel magical like you say.” Kent’s was sure that his entire body was red at that point. He even felt the warmth spreading down through his chest. Snow was practically in tears, the other trainer couldn’t contain their laughter either.

 

Keith poked his head through the door to the trainers’ room. “Everything good in here?” 

 

“Yes,” Alexei said, “I say English wrong, everyone is think funny.”  

 

Keith lowered his eyes, rolled them, made some sort of harumph, and left.  

 

Kent didn’t know what to do with himself. He excused himself for a minute to regain his composure. If he touched Alexei again, he may just say something actually inappropriate back. Kent elected to hide in a bathroom stall for a few minutes to get away from the scene. He needed to quell whatever he was feeling right now if he had any hope of finishing Alexei’s deep tissue massage.

 

If he asked Keith to finish it for him, it would be a declaration of defeat. Keith would think he wasn’t ready for this job and kick him out. Unfortunately, Kent didn’t have as much time to think as he would have liked, as the bathroom door opened again. Kent heard someone walk in and he flushed the toilet to make it seem like he was leaving.  While Kent was washing his hands Snow approached him. 

 

“Tater’s a great guy y’know?” Snow said and started to wash his hands as well. Kent dried his hands hurriedly without responding, but Snow continued, “He really didn’t mean anything by what he said, an honest mistake. Sorry if all the laughter was embarrassing.” 

 

“No, it’s—” Kent started, but  _ why _ ?  _ What was the problem?  _ “It’s just— I was told I needed to be very— professional. Keith doesn’t like that I’m chummy with the players.” Kent waited for Snow to finish as he digested the information.  

 

“Well, Keith is a fuckin’ dick and most of us don’t mind when the staffers want to be friendly. As long as you’re not begging for an autograph or following us home, we’re pretty cool. Tater wants to be friends with everyone, so try to just roll with it, okay?” 

 

Kent nodded and replied, “I definitely like chatting with you guys. I just can’t afford to lose this internship. I have to stay on Keith's good side.”  Snow raised his hand to his chin in thought. 

 

“Why don’t you come to the bar with us next week? Tater is finally being freed from the boot, so we’re celebrating. Keith can’t gripe at you if I invited you and it’s not on site.” 

 

Kent tried to keep cool, like he wasn’t just invited to party with a professional sports team. “Yeah, sure, I should have time,” Kent replied, nonchalant.  

 

“Cool man, see you around. Tater will be happy to hear you’re coming.” Snow said and left the bathroom with a wave. Which left Kent to unpack what Snow meant. 

 

_X_

 

Kent arrived at a dingy looking dive bar on the outskirts of Providence. Despite Snowy’s invitation, he still felt weird about hanging out with NHL players. Kent thought he might unwind after a drink or two. It would be just like his friends from undergrad or high school. Kent had become reclusive since he started grad school. He used to be the life of the party. 

 

Kent pushed open the door to the bar. The interior was just as nondescript as the exterior. Kent supposed that was how NHL players got away with having a party without being noticed. Kent had barely surveyed the bar before he heard Tater’s voice. 

“ _ Solnyshko! _ ” Tater yelled from across the room. “So good you can come!” Tater pushed his way through the group and made a beeline to Kent, pulling him into an unexpected hug. 

 

“Hey, Tater,” Kent choked out while being crushed by the force of Tater’s arms. Kent couldn’t help but take note of Tater’s warmth, as well as the smell of alcohol already laced on his breath. 

 

“How much have you had to drink already?” Kent asked. Tater released him and made a pouty face. 

 

“I’m not needing drink alcohol to be happy to see you,” he said, frowning. 

 

“I’m just concerned about how it could affect your pain meds.” Tater wrapped an arm around Kent and guided him to a table. 

 

“Is not much, just crappy American beer, barely alcohol. Beside, you not doctor today, you are here for good time.” Tater gestured down to his leg, he was wearing a regular shoe. “Tonight we celebrate freedom from boot and good friends.”

 

Tater had rented out the whole bar for the evening; it was basically just the Falconers, their partners, and friends. Kent was sort of following Tater around. He told himself it was because he wanted to make sure he didn’t overdo it.

 

Kent slowly sipped his way through his second drink. His protective instinct had overtaken his desire to cut loose.  He watched from the wall as Tater traveled from group to group. He saw Tater wince from an odd step and then stop at the group of younger looking guys that came with Zimmermann.  Kent tried to move over to them without making it obvious that he had been watching. 

 

Tater was in the midst of loudly telling a story to a tall blond guy and a redhead wearing a flannel. Kent tapped on Taters shoulder and let himself into the conversation. 

 

“Hey!  _ Solnyshko!  _ I was just telling Ranser and Dexy about Russian hockey camp!” Tater half-shouted into his ear.  __

 

“Sounds like a hell of a story,” Kent said.

 

“These guys are friends from Zimmboni college. Very fun for parties.” He said, broadly gesturing to the people right next to them. “And this is  _ Solnyshko _ ,” Tater added and placed his arm around Kent’s shoulder. The pair greeted him, sort of unsure what to do with the nickname. 

 

“Most people call me Kent, but these guys have taken to calling me Sunshine and some people,” he said, inclining his head towards Tater, “like to make up nicknames for the nicknames they give me.” Tater wrapped his other arm around Kent and formed an awkward sideways hug.

 

“Is not makeup. Is Russian Sunshine.”  Tater rested his head on Kent’s shoulder. Kent blushed, hoping the other guys couldn’t see in the dim bar lighting.   

 

“So, what was it you were saying about learning hockey in Russia?” The redhead asked. Alexei released Kent and restarted his story, memory jogged. Kent mouthed “Thank you” to the guy, but didn’t know if he actually noticed. 

 

“So like I’m saying, we had to jump in freezing water, naked. Where seal and polar’s bear are living. And we are run back to sauna, like suicide skate. Coach is say it build “end-something” so we can skate longer.”

 

“Endurance?” Kent guessed. 

 

“Yes! That is English word,”  Alexei finished. Kent noticed he was putting all his weight on his good leg.

 

“Do you want to sit down over there?” Kent asked, “They just brought out more food and I’m starving.” 

 

“Oh, Yes!” Tater said excitedly, “ We should see who can eat the most of Bitty pie.”

 

The redhead shrugged, “I think you proved you were the champion at the Cup after party.”  

 

“I’m still down for Bitty’s pies, though, dude,” the blonde guy added, “I’ve been horrifically deprived since we moved to Boston, it’s practically criminal.” The group moved to a wrap around corner booth and settled in with their mountains of food.

 

Kent wasn’t actually hungry, he just wanted to convince Tater to sit for a while. It had worked almost too well. Tater had squished Kent into the corner of the booth slung his free arm back around Kent’s shoulder. Watching athletes devour an inhuman amount of food was a new pastime of his, apparently.

 

The blond (who Kent learned actually went by Holster) and Dex left to talk to other friends, which left Kent and Alexei by themselves at the table. Tater was still in Kent’s space. 

 

“ _ Solnyshko _ , you’re barely touching food. Something is wrong?” 

 

“Nope, just not as hungry as professional athletes. Looks like I took way more than I needed though. You can have what’s left, if you want.”  Alexei frowned at him and looked over Kent’s plate. 

 

“You didn’t even try Bitty pie! You must have at least one!” 

 

“I don’t usually do many sweets.” 

 

“Bitty is make best pie in world!” Alexei picked up a slice of blueberry pie from his plate and held it up to Kent’s face. “One bite,” he said and poked Kent in the ribs. 

 

He had by chance found the spot where Kent was most ticklish. Kent laughed and tried to pull away.  Alexei pushed the pie haphazardly towards Kent’s mouth. The pie was delicious, but it was now smeared all over Kent’s face.    

 

“ _ Solnyshko,  _ pie is supposed to go in mouth, not on face.” Tater moved even closer, “Here— I help.” 

 

Kent registered other people laughing and talking from across the room, but his brain was fried. Tater was kissing his cheek.  Well, part-kissing, part-sucking off blueberry pie filling. Kent had just enough alcohol in him to feel bold, so he turned his head and met Tater’s lips.  There was a chorus of whoops, one “Get a room” and at least three yells of “Foooine”, Kent was too focused on the moment to be bothered. Tater was kissing him back. The sugar and spices from the pie mingled with the taste of cheap beer. Whatever cologne Tater was wearing adding to the mix and it was working for him. 

 

“Jeez, save some for the fuckin’ wedding!” Snowy shouted over the rest. They finally broke apart and Kent looked at Tater’s face. 

 

“Christ, we’re a mess. There’s blueberry everywhere.” 

 

“Is not so bad,” he said. Tater was looking back at him with starry eyes and a sticky face.  He leaned back in and kissed Kent again. “I been wanting to do that for while now.” 

 

“Really?” Kent said in disbelief.

 

“Yes,  _ Solnyshko _ , ever since I first see you. You are so beautiful, especially covered in blueberries, my favorite, you know.” Kent’s whole body felt warm. He was certain his blush was visible from the parking lot of the gas station across the street. 

 

“This probably isn’t the best time or place to have this discussion,” Kent said. Tater handed Kent an actual napkin. 

 

“Is true, maybe we can take back to my place?” 

 

“Alexei— I really like you and all, but I don’t think that’s a good idea since we’ve both been drinking.” 

 

“Oh, no!” Alexei’s cheeks were now flushed as well. ”Is not what I am meaning! Just talk somewhere more private.” 

 

“Oh— okay, but first I have to go clean the rest of this pie off my face.” Kent stood to go to the bar’s restroom. Alexei gripped his hand as he stood. 

 

“I wait for you here. Then go to bathroom when you back. If Snowy sees me go with you I owe team millions.” 

 

“Please tell me there isn’t a precedent you doing that.” 

 

“I think is just guy on team with most seniority? We don’t elect who manage fines.” 

 

“Ok, well— I’m going to go to the bathroom now and explain what I actually meant later. Because— I can’t think of where to begin that English lesson. Have a glass of water, yeah?” 

 

“I promise I’m not drinking that much!” Tater called after him. Kent had a hunch that the language barrier wasn’t going to be the hardest part of— whatever this thing was between them.

 

_X_

 

Kent and Alexei talked about it. They decided to keep their relationship somewhat quiet, since there was some risk in it for both of them, especially while Kent was an intern. They dated as a semi-open secret amongst the Falconers; it was going on two months now. The team for their part was respectful and only fined them when they were being gross at team and family-only events. 

 

Zimmermann helped a lot more than Kent had expected. He had a lot of information about dating covertly for someone who at this point in time was best known for being the first out player in a major league sport. 

 

Alexei entered the trainer’s room and handed something to Snow. Snow and Leona, the trainer working with him, packed up and headed out of the trainer's room, then closed the door softly behind them. 

 

“What’s that about?” Kent wondered. Alexei moved to Kent’s table and sat in front of him. 

 

“Leona is show Snowy new flexible techniques out in Nook where there is more space to move,” Alexei said and peeled his shirt off, with no further explanation.

 

“So tell me what it’s actually about,” Kent said, starting to rub at the top of Alexei’s shoulders. 

 

“I pay them off to buy us 30 minutes alone. Long roadie starts today, and we not have time for  real date this week.” 

 

Road trips were the hardest part of dating Alexei. If he was a full-time trainer he would come with the team, but since he still had other classes, he could only work home games. 

 

“That makes more sense. What did you have in mind?” 

 

“Just want to chat and work on my leg. Will be like normal, mostly. I want learn about you today. I realize I usually only say what happens to me. This is no fair.”  Alexei put his hand on top of Kent’s and squeezed. 

 

“My life isn’t exciting. I just work here and go to class,” Kent said and tightened his grip on Alexei’s other shoulder. Alexei pulled Kent’s hand over his chest. 

 

“All lives different, maybe you not have big money from sport. You still grow up and have many experiences. I am curious to know about you. What is your family like? Why you choose to be trainer?” Alexei tilted his head back and kissed Kent’s chin.“Why you always complain about quality of pizza here?” He asked, punctuating his question with another kiss. Kent laughed and smiled down at his goofball of a boyfriend.

 

“Real New York pizza is in a league of its own, okay?” 

 

“I have—” Alexei started. Kent put Alexei in a soft headlock and covered his mouth with his free hand to cut him off. 

 

“Nope, don’t even start. I don’t care how many Rangers and Isles games you’ve had pizza after. You haven’t been to the right place.” Alexei licked Kent’s palm making him pull his hand off of Alexei’s mouth. Kent made a disgusted noise and wiped his hand through Alexei’s hair. 

 

Alexei stood from the massage table and pushed Kent up against the wall. Kent tried to tickle him to get him off, but Alexei had him pinned. He settled for groping at Alexei’s abs and pecs while they were practically cheek to cheek. Kent laughed as he stared deep into Alexei’s eyes. 

 

“You know we don’t have time for that,  _ Solnyshko _ ,” Alexei whispered. “I think you avoiding real questions.” Alexei inched closer and closer to Kent. When he had closed all the distance, Alexei licked all the way up Kent’s face from his jaw to his cheekbone.

 

“Ugh, fine, you’re so gross, Christ.” Kent shoved at Alexei’s chest and his boyfriend backed away laughing. Kent sat on the exam table and thought about where to begin. Alexei laid back down, resting his head on Kent’s lap. 

 

“So, New York, obviously. Grew up with my mom and sister mostly. Usually had enough to live off of, public school, vacations were rare.” Kent said, running his hands through Alexei’s hair. 

 

“You live in the city?” 

 

“Yup, I could take the subway alone at age six.”

 

“Is not dangerous for kid to go?” Alexei asked, looking up at him.

 

“Dangerous, maybe, but pretty much everyone did it. That or the bus. Mom came with sometimes, but her stop for work was before ours for school.” Kent drew swirls on Alexei’s chest with his finger, leaving his chest hair mussed. 

 

“And you dad?” 

 

Kent stopped doodling and laid his palm flat on Alexei’s pec. 

 

“Thirty minutes isn’t enough time to answer that one.” 

 

“I’m sorry I’m ask.” 

 

“We’ll get there eventually, Alyosha,” Kent said and crawled next to Alexei, squished together on the massage table. “Just not today.”Alexei snaked his hands around Kent’s back, pulling him in for a kiss. 

“You share when you ready.” Alexei said and deepened the kiss. 

 

Kent heard the door to the trainer’s room open behind him and quickly pushed off the table.

 

“Hasn’t been thirty minute yet!” Alexei said, to the now cracked door. The door slammed hastily shut in response. They hadn’t seen who had tried to come in. 

 

Snowy and Leona returned shortly after. The first thing they did was apologize. 

 

“Is okay,” Alexei said, “We were only kiss. We not going to do more in here of course.” Leona flushed at the suggestion, but Snowy just shook his head and put his hands on Tater’s shoulders. 

 

“It wasn’t us dude. Fuckin’ Keith blew right past us and tried to come in.”

Kent felt himself go cold, Alexei looked shocked as well. 

 

“I’m so sorry!” Leona said, apologizing again. “I couldn’t think of a way to tell him not to go in that didn’t tell him what you were doing!” 

 

Kent gulped, considering his words carefully. “Did he say anything to you after he left?” 

 

“Not a fuckin’ word,” Snowy said, shrugging. 

 

“Okay— so,” Kent said, still in thought. “I think we just don’t say anything back. If we piss him off, he may fire me or out Alexei.” Alexei visibly paled at the thought.  

 

“This is not how I want this to happen,” Alexei said and turned to Kent with sad eyes. “Was just supposed to be good date, quality time.” 

 

“I know babe, it’s nobody’s fault,” Kent replied, hugging Alexei. “I really appreciated the date. It was a good idea.” 

 

Kent and Alexei made a vague plan for what they would say if something came up, but for the rest of the day, nothing did. Alexei and Snowy had to leave for the airport. Kent and Alexei exchanged their goodbyes and a swift kiss, then Kent drove home. 

 

Kent quietly opened the door to his apartment, half expecting Keith to be behind every door. The apartment was too quiet. He needed something to happen. He needed Keith to say something. The paranoia was killing him.  He finally drifted off in his apartment in total silence. 

_X_ 

 

The text came two days later, while he was driving to class. Kent pulled over as soon as his phone announced the text.   
  


**Keith:** Don’t bother coming in next Monday after the road trip. You’re fired. 

 

Of course he waited until they were all the way on the West coast.  It was 4 AM in Seattle. Everyone that could help him was over there. Snowy, Leona, George, Alexei… Nobody could corroborate his story and it was too early to call on a game day. Kent went ahead to his physiology lecture like nothing was wrong. 

 

His professor asked him if he was tired, like, three times. Every time she asked he was practically on the verge of breaking down right there. Kent refused to make a scene in public, he had worked way too hard to crack now. 

 

When he got back to his apartment he tried to distract himself from the situation. He got his stress ice cream out of the fridge and turned on  _ Real Housewives of Beverly Hills _ . He was going to have to figure it out eventually. His internship advisor was going to see that he missed turning in hours. He wouldn’t have anything to write in his journal. His phone buzzed, interrupting the line of thought. 

 

**Alyosha:** Morning! [image attached] Miss you already. Hope class was good.

 

Seeing his boyfriend’s smile set him off crying. Kent didn’t know what to say back. So he didn’t reply right away. Kent decided to try showering to settle his thoughts. As he relaxed in the steam he decided he should call Alexei after. It was the right thing to do. Maybe he could finish his internship with a different team in the area.

 

He hoped that maybe the Bruins or the Celtics needed someone on short notice. He didn’t really want to leverage his new friends on the Falcs for networking, but he desperately needed a trainer job to graduate on time. He felt the anxiety build in his stomach before he made the call. Alexei would get it, he was there. His advisor would probably be annoyed or disappointed. This was going to lead to a whole slew of embarrassing questions and awkward phone calls. The phone rang on Alexei’s end four times before it was answered.

 

“Hello,  _ Solnyshko _ !” Alexei said, full of his usual level of cheer. 

 

“Hey— Alyosha,” he replied, significantly more subdued. 

 

“Something is wrong?” Alexei asked, his tone shifting down to meet Kent’s. 

 

“I don’t really want to get you worked up before a game worrying about me.” 

 

“But, you will do this. I need to know what is wrong to help. We not see each other until Monday. Can’t have you being sad all yourself till then.”

 

“You may not see me Monday,” Kent said, cryptically. 

 

“Are you sick? If so I come before. I come to your place right after we get off plane.” 

 

“I’m not sick,” He replied. Why was it so hard to say that Keith was firing him? Alexei could help, for sure. He could say something to management on their behalf. Kent just didn’t want to deal with the emotions. 

 

“ _ Solnyshko, _ please.” Kent drew in a haggard breath. He felt like he might cry again.

 

“Keith told me not to come back.” Kent felt his tears begin to streak down his face, as a few Russian words he assumed to be curses came from Alexei’s end of the phone. 

 

“One minute,” Alexei said into the receiver. 

 

“I’m fine,” he said back, though Alexei probably didn’t hear him. Kent heard his muffled voice, he was likely talking to Snowy, based on the number of “Fucks” being thrown around. 

 

“Okay. Snowy is going to talk to George about it. Explain problem. You just stay on phone with me and tell me what rich women argue about this time.” Kent felt his tears drying as he laughed. 

 

“You know me so well, babe.”

 

“I know you also have out cookies and cream ice cream. You also wearing one of my jerseys.”

 

“Yours is in the wash, I’m wearing Chara’s today.” 

 

“You don’t have Chara jersey. You just say to mess with me.”

 

“Maybe I bought one.”

 

“Not on my credit card statement.” 

 

“I have my own money!” Kent protested. 

 

“Grad student not have money to buy hockey jerseys.” 

 

“Okay, you win, I’m wearing your Winter classic hoodie.” 

 

“Good,  _ Solnyshko. _ I know you never betray me for Bruins.” 

 

“Never,” Kent sighed, and wiped his cheeks with his sleeve. “I wish you were here.”

 

“I wish I can be there too. I would hold you and squeeze you until hurting go away.” Kent felt warm fuzziness build in his chest. Alexei always knew just what to say.  The couch seemed empty without Alexei crowding him into it. 

 

“Even if George can make Keith hire me back, he’ll be a nightmare to work with,” Kent said, then lowered the volume on the TV. The housewives had begun yelling and throwing cocktails. “He’s made it pretty clear he doesn’t approve of us.” 

 

“We see what happen,” Alexei said, “George does a lot to keep players happy. She know that you are making me very happy.”

 

“Yeah—” Kent sighed again. “Monday is too far away.”

 

“Snowy is getting off phone,” he paused. “He say she needs time to look at whole story.”

 

“That’s fair.”

 

“Should not be too long for decision. She stand by Zimmboni, and she probably not want to support hate in her own team.” 

 

“Thanks, babe.”

 

“Thank George if it goes well.”

 

“Of course.”

 

“Okay,  _ Solnyshko _ , we have to go for morning skate.” 

 

“Have fun, be safe, and babe—”

 

“Yes?” 

 

“Thanks for everything.” 

 

“Anything for you  _ Solnyshko _ .” Kent heard Snow talking in the background. “Snowy is telling me we will be late, so— goodbye, love you.”  

 

“Wait, what?” Kent replied. That was the first time either of them had used the “L” word. Alexei had thrown it out so casually!

 

“Yes, Kent. I love you. I know it’s bad time to say, wish was in person, but I’m think you needed to hear now.” 

 

“Alexei— I.”

 

“Don’t feel pressure to say back right away.” Kent heard Snow talking again. 

 

“I love you too, Alexei.” he managed to get out. 

 

“Is great! Fantastic!” Alexei said back, his usual enthusiasm radiating from the phone. “Snowy is now fining me double for being late and being gross lovebird, but is worth.” 

 

“I don’t want to run up your bank account any further, you still have to buy me that Chara jersey.”

 

“You not getting Bruins jersey,” Alexei said with a laugh. Snow was making audible kissy noises in the background behind Alexei’s laughter.  

 

“Just go already, you nerd.” 

 

“Your nerd now.”

 

“Bye.” 

 

“Later,  _ Solnyshko _ ,” Alexei said. The call ended. Kent rolled over and buried his face in the sofa. How was this bumbling giant of a man so capable of turning him into a lovesick mess?

 

Kent got a text from Alexei later that evening, followed by a text from two numbers he didn’t have saved. 

 

**Alyosha:** Have to go to arena for game. George says you are good to come Monday.

 

**Unknown Number:** This is Georgia Martin, from the Falconers. Alexei shared your number with me. We will have to chat more when we get back from our road trip, but I wanted to let you know that your position with us is safe. 

 

**Unknown Number:** Hey Kent! It’s Leona!  Sorry again about all that happened... Georgia just told me that I’m acting manager now? Whatever that means. See you Monday! 

Kent smiled and sent a good luck message to Alexei. He saved Georgia’s number and sent her a long thank you text, confirming their appointment.  He let the sense of relief wash over him and opened his schoolwork for the first time all day.

 

_X_

 

Kent waited in his car just outside the arena. Alexei had forgotten a bag in his haste to get home for the All-Star break. Alexei was doing well this season, as far as numbers went, or so he said. Kent still didn’t understand all the stats they liked to throw around. Numbers notwithstanding, his boyfriend hadn’t gotten an invite to the all-star game this year. 

 

Kent was honestly glad Alexei didn’t have to go, since it gave them more free time together before the race to the playoffs really started. A knock came at his car window.

 

“Sorry sir, you have to move car. This is parking space for players and family.” Kent rolled down his window and lowered his sunglasses at his boyfriend, who was leaned up against the roof outside. 

 

“Look, pal, I work here and my boyfriend is a very important member of the team. He wouldn’t appreciate it if he found out somebody made his ride leave.”  Alexei stroked his chin thoughtfully. 

 

“Hm, I am not believing. If you were date player on team they would give you special ID card. Is reserved for best boyfriends.” Alexei took a step back from the car and crossed his arms, fake-tough.  

 

“Oh, you’re absolutely right sir. Must be my mistake, I’m not one of those. I’ll just be going then.” Kent threw the car in reverse and pulled out from the parking space quickly. He watched Alexei’s shocked expression in the rearview mirror as he drove away.

 

He crossed the empty parking lot and went around the block twice before coming back to pick Alexei up. Alexei was seated on the stairs, cell phone in hand. Kent pulled the car up next to him and unlocked the doors. Alexei climbed in, tossing his duffel in the back seat. 

 

“You so mean, leaving me in snow.” 

 

“It’s my understanding that Providence in January is nothing compared to Russian junior hockey camp.”

 

“This is true, but boyfriend is supposed to be much kinder than hockey coach.” 

 

“Oh, am I a player’s boyfriend now?”

 

“Of course,  _ ‘Nyshko _ , was only a game.”  

 

“When do I get the special boyfriend ID card?” 

 

“They just give you your staff badge this week,” Alexei said, fiddling with Kent’s new lanyard.

 

“Leona wanted to hire me as soon as she could,” Kent said and made the turn into the parking garage for Alexei’s apartment. 

 

“You make her wait for rest of semester.”

 

“Kinda needed to be officially licensed before I could start traveling with the team.” 

 

“But now,” Alexei said, leaning across the console for a kiss, “you go where we go.”

 

“Do you think they’ll let us share a hotel room?” 

 

“Snowy won’t let me change roommate. Is part of superstition.” Alexei shrugged. The pair got out of Kent’s car and headed up the elevator to Alexei’s apartment. 

 

“I hope Snowy is willing to give us at least some alone time on roadies.”

 

“I tell him I need massage before game. New pregame ritual.”

 

Kent laughed, “Real smooth babe, he’ll definitely buy that one.”

 

“He not have to believe, he just have to leave.” The elevator dinged for their floor.

 

Alexei unlocked the apartment and they went inside. Alexei flopped dramatically down onto the sofa and turned on the television. The all-star skills competition was going to start soon. Kent cobbled together some sandwiches and salad, then set them on the coffee table. 

 

“Snowy is going to win save streak this year,” Alexei said, digging into a sandwich. 

 

“I don’t know enough about the other players, but I hope he does.” 

 

“Only one that has similar save percent is Aces goalie, Lachance. He wasn’t invited to all-star this year.” 

 

“The Aces are a pretty good team then?” 

 

“Eh, they have fantastic goalie and their captain, Troy, is very nice guy, but they need better forwards. Goalie and defense carry team.” 

 

“So they’re probably going to try some big trades soon?” 

 

“Everyone is making trades soon, deadline is coming before playoffs.” 

 

“Oh—”

 

They made their way through a few drinks while they watched their friends goof around on the ice. Jack was always in competition mode, so naturally, he won at least one of the events. Kent got up as the save streak competition started with the Pacific goalie. Kent went to put away a  few dishes and bring more drinks. 

 

While he was rinsing the plates Kent took in the rather minimalist design of Alexei’s apartment. 

At first, it looked modern, but now he felt like it looked temporary. NHL players did get traded all the time. Kent returned to the living room and sat up straight on the couch. Alexei snuck an arm around him, but Kent stayed rigid. 

 

Kent hoped Alexei could hit the no-trade clause in his contract soon and get a house. If Alexei had to move across the country for another team, would Kent go too? Would another team have a position for him? Would another team accept his and Alexei’s relationship? 

 

“You thinking too loud, ‘ _ Nyshko _ .”

 

“Going too far into the future and assuming the worst, as usual.” 

 

“Tell me about it.” 

 

“I’m worried about the possibility of you being traded. Even though we just resolved all of my issues, now it feels too calm.” 

 

“You can relax,” Alexei said, pulling Kent closer to his chest. “They don’t want to trade me, and would be horrible decision.“

 

“You’re one of the faces of the franchise, that’s true.”

 

“Yes, everyone would be sad if I go. Many friends on ice, in office, and in Providence. They let me go if I wanted to go somewhere, but they like me here.”

 

“I like you here,” Kent said. He buried his face in Alexei’s chest. 

 

“I like me here too.” He squeezed Kent closer and whispered. “I’m not going anywhere  _ Solnyshko. _ ” 

 

“That’s a promise?” 

 

“For sure,” Alexei said, relaxing his grip. “Even if I have to move, I can pay for you to come.” 

 

“I— babe, you know that’s not the issue, it never was,” Kent said. “I just got this Master’s and I kinda want to use it, you know?” 

 

“I hire you to be my live-in personal trainer if new team doesn’t want.” Alexei kissed his cheek. 

 

“Like that isn’t going to start a million rumors,” Kent added, with a roll of his eyes. 

 

“I not care what people say anymore,” Alexei said, kissing Kent’s other cheek. “I just want you with me.” Kent pushed up, leaning over Alexei so he could look at him properly. 

 

“Are you sure? That’s a huge step up from the team knowing.” 

 

“I’m not taking to Twitter right now, if that what you mean,” Alexei said, sitting up beside Kent. 

 

“But you’re going to make a plan with George and PR?” 

 

“I ask Zimmboni for advice also.” 

 

“Trying to get me to kiss you at the cup final this year?” 

 

“You not kiss me for Stanley Cup?”

 

“I’d kiss you as many times as you wanted and then some.” 

 

“Then I have to work extra hard and not be injured this time.” 

 

“You think you’ll go all the way again?”

 

“I think I go all the way a few more times.”

 

“I’m sure you say that to all the cute trainers,” Kent said, leaning his head back on Alexei’s shoulder. 

 

“Leona really not my type, so that just leave you to flirt with.” Alexei wrapped his arm back around Kent.

 

“I can think of worse ways to spend a January evening.” 

 

“I think of something better,” Alexei said and muted the TV. Kent gave Alexei a challenging look and maneuvered onto his lap. 

 

“I have no idea what you mea—” Kent started, before Alexei muffled his words with a kiss. 

 

_X_

That June, Kent and Alexei were finishing moving their respective possessions from each of their apartments into a cozy house just outside of downtown Providence. They had hired a moving company, but they wanted to do the unpacking together. They wanted the experience, but also they hadn’t exactly agreed on where to put what, since their decorating styles didn’t always get along. Kent was certain it was going to be a recurring debate. 

 

Kent was assembling the floor lamp in the living room when he heard some casual swear words from the bedroom. Snow was over trying to help Alexei assemble their new oak bed frame.

 

Kent had maybe gone a bit overboard on furniture when Alexei asked him to move in. Seeing the seven figures on his boyfriend’s contract extension made him feel a bit less like he wanted to struggle his way out of grad student debt.  So much for wanting to just use his own money. 

 

Kent heard more swearing from the bedroom and decided he needed to make sure Snow wasn’t demolishing his bed frame before he had a chance to use it.  Kent walked into the room to find his boyfriend screwing two panels together and Snow seated in the middle of the empty wooden square fumbling with the instructions. 

 

“You know yelling at the directions won’t actually make it any easier, right?” Kent asked.

 

“It’s not my fault you need a fuckin’ engineering degree to comprehend these diagrams.” Snow said, exasperated. “I think Tater is figuring it out anyway?” 

 

“Is slow, but is working,” Alexei replied from the floor. “Why we didn’t pay people for this? I’m not understand.” 

 

“Because, babe, if someone did all the work for us, we wouldn’t have the experience of moving as a couple,” Kent said, sitting next to Alexei on the floor. “Seeing one another exhausted is important for growing together, at least that’s what they said in one of my undergrad comm classes.” 

 

“You see me exhausted every day after games and in trainer’s room,” Alexei said. “Besides, me and Snowy doing all the heavy lifting, when you get exhausted?” 

 

“I’m making sure the living room is decorated well, because the last place you had looked like a permanent hotel room. It’s a lot of work, trust me.” 

 

“Fine, but when we finished putting bed together, you giving me first back rub of new home.” Kent put his hands on Alexei’s chest and began to work the muscles through his shirt. 

 

“I’m sure this bed will see a whole lot of massages in its time,” Kent said, placing an upside-down kiss on Alexei’s forehead.

 

“God, do you two ever fuckin’ stop?” Snowy asked, making a ridiculous gagging face. He crumpled the instructions and tossed them on the floor. “I think we need to take a lunch break, invite Zimmboni and Bitty.” 

 

“Is good idea,” Alexei said, sitting up. “Zimmboni better with tools and B will bring food for motivation.”

 

“Sounds good to me,” Kent said, moving to work his boyfriend’s shoulders.

 

“I wish I could fuckin’ fine you two, but it’s your house.” Snow said and stood to leave the room. 

 

“You get plenty of fine money next season!” Alexei called after him.

 

“I guess I’ll fuckin’ call ‘em, since you two’re busy.” Snow replied. 

 

“Thanks!” Kent called back and leaned over his boyfriend’s shoulders. “Now where were we?” 

 

“We on floor surrounded by tools and screws,” Alexei said with a smug look.

 

“Hilarious,” Kent said. “We should probably get back to unboxing things in the living room while we wait.” 

 

“Ugh, okay,” Alexei groaned, sprawling over Kent’s lap. “You still giving me massage later.” 

 

“Of course Alyosha,” Kent said. “We just have to get the bed built sometime today.”

 

Jack and Eric arrived with quiche, pie, and enough chirps to keep the moving day light. Kent and Eric didn’t exactly agree on where to put every piece of decor, but they managed to unpack the vast majority of the couple’s furniture. 

 

At the end of the day, most everything was assembled and Kent was ready to declare it livable. Their friends finally gone, Kent and Alexei showered and crashed in their freshly made bed for the first time in their new house. 

 

“All in all?” Kent asked Alexei.

 

“Maybe eight of ten for moving day. Still some stress, but not worst move I ever did.” 

 

“What’s missing?” 

 

“Well, someone promise me massage, but that not happen yet,” Alexei said, rolling over onto his stomach.

 

“Coming right up, Mr. Mashkov,” Kent said. He straddled his boyfriend’s hips and rolled up Alexei’s shirt, exposing his back. Kent pressed his hands between the shoulder blades and got to work.  “How’m I doin’?” Kent got an undignified moan in response. “Good to know I’ve still got it.” 

“You have best hands,  _ Solnyshko, _ ” Alexei said, muffled by the pillow. 

 

“I hear I’m great at fingering too.”

 

“ _ Da _ ” 

 

“Next time you do me, okay?” Kent said. 

 

“I’m do you as many times as you want,” Alexei replied, Kent could hear the smirk, even if he couldn’t see it. Kent stopped massaging and lightly smacked his boyfriend on the back.

 

“You know what I meant asshole.” 

 

“Sorry, don’t speak English after ten PM," Alexei replied, laughing.

 

“Sure you don’t,” Kent said and resumed massaging. 

 

Kent couldn’t have imagined his life like this a year ago. Done with school, a dream job right away, and this. Maybe moving in with his boyfriend only having known him for about ten months was a little fast, but the lengths that Alexei had gone to stand up for him, even getting someone fired for him. That spoke volumes to how much he loved Kent.  

 

The Falconers had dropped out of the playoffs a bit early this year, losing the conference finals to the Leafs. The Leafs and the Canucks were playing for the cup soon, but that was far from his and Alexei’s minds. They were going to the NHL awards as a couple, Alexei had elected not to come out on a social media platform, but rather as a show of solidarity with Jack and Eric. Jack was up for the Hart trophy, and Alexei the Norris, even though with the amount of bullshit Jack has had to put up with in the last year, Kent thinks Jack should have been nominated for the Byng as well for not blowing up at every reporter that looked at him funny. If Kent were in Jack’s shoes, he didn’t think he’d have been able to do the same.

 

This was likely going to be their last relaxing week together in a long while, if Alexei’s coming out goes anything like Jack’s did. Kent believed that their relationship could weather it though. Alexei had already risked being outed for him when he took a stand against Keith for trying to fire Kent for no reason. Thankfully George reminded Keith exactly how much it would cost him to violate the NDA’s he had signed.

 

“Thinking too loud again,” Alexei said.

 

“Are you worried about the NHL awards?” 

 

“No,” Alexei stated flatly.

 

“You’re probably going to get all the same stupid questions Jack got.” 

 

“We already know how to answer, whole team supports us, and if worse comes worse, I can pretend my English is no good that day.” 

 

“I guess I’m glad I’m not the one being interviewed. I’d have no clue what to say.”

 

“Interview is easy. Just say what they want to hear.” 

 

“So what if they ask you about me?”

 

“I just like anyone else, I want to go home to my partner after long game. Only difference is my partner is man.” 

 

“You make it sound so simple.”

 

“Their words can be hard to hear sometimes.  We just have to prove we’re strong and not care.” 

 

“On those hard days, I want to be here for you,” Kent said. Alexei shifted under him and flipped onto his back. 

 

“Thank you,  _ Solnyshko. _ ” Alexei hugged him and pulled Kent down for a kiss. “I love you so much.” 

 

“I love you too, Alyosha,” Kent said and went back in for a deeper kiss. Kent slid his hands up Alexei’s shirt running his hands along his abs, up to his chest, and then reaching around to scratch his back. Alexei tightened his grip on Kent’s back and rolled them so he was on top. 

 

“I think is your turn for massage,” Alexei said. 

 

“I’m gonna need your giant hockey butt off me if that’s what’s really happening,” Kent said. Alexei kissed him in lieu of a response.

 

Alexei gave Kent space to flip to his stomach. Kent felt a chill as Alexei lifted his shirt. Kent let himself relax into the pillow as he felt his boyfriend’s calloused hands on his shoulders. Alexei was no massage expert, but Kent appreciated it all the same. 

 

Kent knew that no matter what the press asked them at the awards show, that they would be ready. Kent closed his eyes and let himself get caught up in feeling the present. Alexei’s strong grip, the muscles being loosened as he rubbed slow circles. Their relationship felt easy and natural. Kent was prepared to face whatever the world gave them. They were going to be alright. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading!


End file.
